Conventional dispensers are generally equipped with a reservoir and a pump which interacts with a manually actuatable element of the pushbutton type provided with an ejection orifice.
However, the production cost of such dispensers is very high, because of the complexity of their structure and in particular, of the pump.
Such disadvantage is particularly penalising for applications in the field of samples because the manufacturing costs of a miniature pump are often out of proportion to the marketing requirements of such type of product.
Besides, as regards the packaging of products in an air-intake free (so-called “airless”) dispenser, the mechanisms of the conventional atmospheric pumps are inappropriate and do not make it possible to obtain a satisfactory sealing level.
In addition, the end of the ejection orifice is difficult to close in a satisfactory way and the product remains partially in contact with the air, which causes risks of drying and/or deterioration.
In addition, such pumps have a defect in that they include a metallic spring, the contact with the product of which is detrimental or even prohibited.
One object of the present invention is to solve the technical problems resulting from the prior art.